Maandag
by KnivesAreNummy
Summary: Another world meeting as usual- this time in the Netherlands own capital. He learns that interrupting Norway's reading...can lead to some strange situations... Warnings: Norway's magic, Netherlands language, yaoi fluff, NorNed


Boring title is boring whoops.

Since there is so little of this awesome pairing- (smoking-tulips you are golden)- I thought I'd write some. I know I need to finish up Doctor I Tripped on LEGO, but this plot bunny attacked me.

Norway is a bit dark/seme/whatever here...and yeah- you'll see why. Oh! This is fluff (Well rough-ish fluff...) not much beyond that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sheesh.

* * *

><p>Netherlands sighed and shifted in his seat at the head of the meeting table. He looked over the bickering nations; these meetings always amounted to this. Save for him, Norway, and Lichtenstein everyone was animatedly arguing with someone. Even Germany was in a screaming match with his own sister- Belgium, over... chocolate it seemed.<p>

Sighing- he leaned back trying his best to ignore the bickering and screaming going on in his capitals designated building for these 'meetings'. He noticed Lichtenstein pulling Switzerland away from Japan and dragging him best she could out of the room. The young woman had surprising strength- well surprising if you didn't know her, he swore the girl was stronger and a better shot then her brother.

His eyes flicked over to Norway who was absently reading a book, the man always stayed clam in these situations. Netherlands presumed that like him, the Nordic nation found all this to be pointless. Or maybe it was the effect of living with someone like Denmark for such a long period of time.

After a few minutes the room cleared- everyone going back to their respective hotel rooms. It seemed that since two had left- everyone followed suit. Netherlands simply stood up and brushed of his slacks and scanned the room. Norway was still in his seat reading, apparently he hadn't noticed the room clear out.

"Norway...?" He said in question shaking the shorter nations shoulder slightly. Norway looked up and noticed the room was empty; he calmly put the bookmark in his book and stood up.

"Yes?" The Norwegian man finally said turning around. Netherlands found himself standing almost toe-to-toe with his fellow nation as he turned.

"Ah...I was just seeing if you were aware the room cleared out..." he said shrugging slightly before backing up a little bit, finding the proximity a bit to close. Norway didn't seem to mind or rather acknowledge the closeness. He didn't know why- but all of the sudden he was feeling as self conscious as a teenager on their first date.

"I see..." The shorter man hummed thoughtfully a tiny hint of a smirk on his face. Netherlands thought maybe, just maybe- the Norwegian could sense his sudden and odd self-conscious mindset. He had the urge to go into the nearest bathroom to check his hair, brush his teeth, and spray himself with cologne.

And then he saw the faint sea blue aura around Norway.

Narrowing his eyes he had a sneaking suspicion the other man was utilising his magical abilities- to do what exactly he didn't know. His body was tingling slightly- and he blinked in confusion. He hadn't touched any 'substances' (Other then the usual cigarette) in two weeks- so what the hell was this.

Norway chuckled slightly, which coming from the blond male was out of the ordinary. "So...feeling the effects of my magic?" The soft spoken male mused.

"What..." the Dutchman breathed out in confusion not quite grasping the Norwegians words.

Norway stepped closer to him, closer then he'd been before which was pretty damn close. Netherlands hesitated wondering if he should move back- and then the normally reserved man that was the representation of Norway whispered in his ear.

"You know why you are nervous?" was the whisper in his ear as he blinked. "My magic..." Netherlands could almost hear the slight smirk in Norway's voice.

What the hell brought this on? Was his only thought and then he was struck by a thought that seemed so cliché it hurt- the Norwegian was using that damned magic of his to alter both their personalities.

As he thought he felt teeth on his ear and his whole thought process turned to mush. For a moment a thought passed through his mind that he could learn to like this Norway- but he didn't know weather that thought was influenced by magic or not.

He wondered what had brought this on when Norway decided to pull at his dress shirt- untucking it from his slacks. He felt a cool hand lazily trace a circle on his side. He tried to keep his face calm and not lose his composure- but the Norwegians magic was working well. Netherlands squirmed slightly at the touch- hopefully not enough for the other man to notice.

Norway's lips left his ear and brushed against his cheek before he nipped at his neck- Netherlands clenched his teeth as this was done. He couldn't help but feel ridiculously helpless- he could barely move, more of that damned magic.

At this time he had his eyes closed as Norway messed with him- but opened them as he felt Norway force his tongue into his closed mouth. He couldn't help but open his mouth and let Norway have his way. Once again he didn't know if his acceptance of the whole situation was cause of magic or his own will.

Suddenly Norway broke away with another smirk.

"That...is what you get for interrupting my reading..."

Netherlands just let his jaw drop as Norway simply picked up his books and walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Shhh<p>

Norway you tricky bastard.

It's a short one shot deal with it.

Maybe I shall write more NedNor another time?


End file.
